custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chkalon
Chkalon, also known as the Dark Hunter "Outlaw", is a Skakdi Dark Hunter currently wandering Spherus Magna. History Life as a Dark Hunter Centuries ago, Chkalon joined the Dark Hunters and was given the codename "Outlaw". Chkalon would be dispatched on missions regarding tracking targets, kidnappings, and jailbreaking as well as some covert ops. As such, Chkalon was a very much wanted criminal known throughout Metru Nui. This would lead to his downfall later on in his life. It was also unknown who his partner was. Death in Metru Nui Pre-Toa/Dark Hunter War Some few months before the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Chkalon would be sent on a mission to kidnap Turaga Dume in an effort to help leverage an advantage over the Toa into letting the Dark Hunters establish a base in Metru Nui. This attempt would be foiled as Chkalon was caught on the way to the Coliseum where Turaga Dume was at by a Toa of Fire, Neeva. It was there that Chkalon would be killed and the Toa/Dark Hunter War would start a few months later. It became a huge morale booster to the Toa and inhabitants of Metru Nui that one of the most wanted criminals at the time was dead. Vengeance of Chkalon Centuries later, Chkalon would be revived on the Red Star, his body brought there by unknown means. He was confused at how the world had changed so much in the time he was dead, and all that happened with the Reformation of Spherus Magna and by the new society that had left him behind. However, one thing remained on his mind and that was revenge on the one who killed him. Chkalon would leave the Red Star via Sanction Island and leave in search of Neeva, whom he wanted to kill. On the way, he met the guardian of Sanction Island, Sequioa, and a Skrall Sister whom he would let join him and named her Mekad. Once he had found a small Matoran settlement, he met a Matoran named Chedaru who would bring him to the Turaga for an audience. When they found out that he knew of a way to revive Neeva, they quickly gave him Neeva's remains as she died protecting the Koro from an attacker some time prior. They quickly lambasted Chkalon whom said he wanted to bring her to life just to kill her but let him go. Chkalon would later fight Sequioa to gain entrance to Sanction Island where he would revive Neeva. During this time, Chkalon pondered the morality and questioned the situation he was in. He would donn leave with the resurrected Neeva and fight her once again in a rematch. Chkalon would win the duel and spare Neeva as he and Mekad left to go find the Dark Hunters on Spherus Magna. Personality & Traits In his prime, back before the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Chkalon was feared and infamous for his roles in many criminal acts which were really just assignments for him from "The Shadowed One". He was known to have quite abrasive and cocky as well as greedy. Always looking for ways to make an extra buck off of another's misery, Chkalon had no qualms about killing or using any means necessary to get the job done. He was also known foor his temper and impatience and did not care for being inconspicuous in his deeds, often completing but leaving a mess. Many learned of his identity from all the evidence he left for being sloppy. This is which earned him his notoriety and infamy in Metru Nui. After being revived and granted a new lease on life, Chkalon personality became more reserved. While he was still brash, arrogant, and teased people. His attitude and temper was much more toned down which was shocking to those who had known him prior. He no longer killed for the sake of killing and acted far more cordially in society. He is also quite curious about the world around him as he has been gone for a long time and requires a reeducation on the world he now lives in. Powers & Tools Chkalon has his patented, and highly reliable, Hookgun Combo on his left arm. The hook can be used to grab things as well as a melee weapon whereas the gun on the other side shoots high caliber projectiles, is quick, but is also semi-automatic. As a Skakdi of plantlife, he could only use his plant-based power when with another of his race. Also, he possessed tremendous strength as one of his race would. What other powers Chkalon possesses along with his vision power is unknown. Appearances * Neeva vs Chkalon (First Appearance) (Offsite) * Vengeance of Chkalon Trivia * Chkalon is the titular character of the Vengeance of Chkalon stop-motion miniseries. * Chkalon has had 3 versions of himself built. * Chkalon has an extreme prejudice against those way shorter than him but is scared of those taller than him. * Unlike most Skakdi which either have big triangular feet or three-clawed feet, Chkalon has two small feet with two toes. * It is unknown whether Chkalon ever met with the Piraka, but considering they were all Skakdi, the possibility of them having worked together in the past is plausible. Category:User:FlashFirePrime Category:Dark Hunters Category:Skakdi